


Where The Lightning Strikes

by lambient



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Loki needs love, What am I doing?, i am here for a good time not a long time, kind of a royalty au but like with powers, kind of incest but not really, this does not follow any sort of mythology or anything, this is for my own amusement and joy and yeah, thor and sifs kids are beautiful
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 15:44:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17831444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lambient/pseuds/lambient
Summary: Thor is king and Loki is happy for him… mostly.A feel-good guilty pleasure fanfiction that follows zero rules because Loki deserves something good… mostly.





	Where The Lightning Strikes

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my fanfiction. A small disclaimer; I have a very irregular updating habit, this is definitely not going to follow the movies (considering I have only seen half of Ragnarok and the very beginning – I am talking first 20 minutes – of Thor.) Anywho, this is really just for me, to make myself happy. Also, another disclaimer; I am a seventeen-year-old who pays poor attention to detail and grammar has never been my strong suit so bear with me, I don’t have an editor or anything. As cools as that would be.

 

The tension in the air was palpable, it was rare for the kingdom to be in a state of such disorder. It was the kind of posture straightening tension that Loki hadn’t felt since his father was king. It had only been seventy years since Odin had stepped down and given the throne to Thor. Ever since the palace had been plunged into a perpetual state of contentment. Nobody could be happier.

Except maybe Loki but he had always felt amiss, no matter where he went. He carried no Asgardian blood but belonged in Jotunheim even less. Even now that he was supposedly reformed nobody trusted him, except maybe Thor and that was truly the extent of that. Thor really was a great king, he was loved by his people. He was good to Asgard, and after everything he was good to Loki.

Especially when the people of Asgard had shunned him, turned their back in anger. Thor had thrown his arms out and called him brother. Waiting to embrace him, because _finally,_ finally he had come back to him. Never one to hold a grudge Thor trusted him immediately, trusted him because they were blood. Not really but he supposed to Thor it didn’t very well matter. They were brothers and that was that.

The reason the palace had taken on an omnipresent state of despair was because their queen was in labor, and she had been, for three days now. Even with Aesir magic it was clear the queen was dying, along with the babe.

Thor and his wife Sif already had a daughter, her name was Quiv and she was scarily beautiful. Even as a child, she had the murderous look Sif wore into battle and the vigor only Thor could possess.  She was more warrior than Asgardian princess.

As powerful as she may one day grow to be should could not take the throne, she was a woman and they didn’t rule without a man beside them. It just wasn’t done. All of Asgard had been hoping Sif’s next child would be a boy, because her first pregnancy was rough, and well this was one was worse. It would be better for all of them if she just had a boy and gotten it over with.

As a result, Thor had been sick with worry. The last three days he had slowly grown more disheveled in appearance, and angrier in countenance. Even though he had always been good natured, and undeniably golden something heavier sat in the air when he came around. He had fired four servants already, and his wrath was slowly on the rise. The longer Sif took to have her baby the nastier Thor got. Which didn’t bode very well for Loki, therefore he could only stand to be in his brothers’ presence for select few moments. Apparently biting sarcasm had not been the answer Thor had been seeking for his problems.

So, Loki truly was quite relieved when Thor had burst into his chambers and proudly proclaimed, “It’s a girl.” He had laughed heartily like he knew everything would be fine all along. Usually Loki would not tolerate anyone entering his chambers without his expressed permission but considering the circumstances he supposed allowances were to be made.

Loki was a little skeptical of his brother’s enthusiasm, he understood he was happy that no harm had come to his queen or the babe, but if she was a girl that means they still didn’t have an heir. Thor wouldn’t give up easily, and neither would Sif. But if her last two pregnancies were to determine anything he wasn’t quite sure she could survive another child.

But the waiting was over, and the castle and its inhabitants could exhale now. Many joyous nights were ahead of them as there were sure to be many feasts welcoming the new family member to Asgard.

“Would you like to see her brother?” Thor asks his voice light and breathy, as if he had run all the way here just to tell him the news. He probably had. Loki is hesitant, he doesn’t very well care for babies. Nor did he particularly like Sif, especially at times she hadn’t just been in labor for three days. However, he nods his head silently because where no one else would have thought to tell him, Thor did.

Despite the screaming in his head, begging him to just say no he follows his brother down the corridor to where Sif had been in confinement for the past three months. The whole way there he listens to his brother go on and on about how perfect she is, how she’s not a boy but that’s okay because they _will_ have boys.

Thor bursts through the doors and is by his wife’s side in a minute, Sif who was usually quite beautiful looked very much so out of sorts. She had hand maids surrounding her, wishing only good things for her and the baby. Whispering of how she had to be good luck, _just had to be because look at her. Look at how golden she is._

“I’m sorry, she was supposed to be a boy.” Sif says as she brings her baby closer to her chest, she looks quite miserable, and Thor’s laugh resonates. He strokes her forehead affectionately before planting a gentle kiss to her head.

“Never apologize my love, we will have boys. But for now, she is perfect, and we are blessed.” He says gently, making his voice soft only in the way he did for his wife, and daughter.

“What is he doing here?” Sif bites her eyes narrowing as she finally notices Loki standing in the shadows. Yeah it was ominous, but he didn’t want to intrude on such a private moment for his brother.

“Charming as always, lady Sif. I wanted to see my niece.” Loki bites back, his voice isn’t loud, but it doesn’t have to be loud. She gets the message all the same.

“Can I hold her?” Thor asks attempting to suppress the tension emanating from the heated exchange between his wife and brother. Sif grudgingly hands over her baby, fearful even though she knows this man. Knows he has never been violent, not when it mattered. “Come look, brother.” He exclaims softly, his voice amazed at what he and his wife had created.

Loki inches forward ignoring Sif’s beady eyes. He leans over his brothers shoulder to get a look at the child, she is round and squishy. Her hair is a blonde so light you have to squint to even see it. She looks like all babies do, even so he finds a sort of contentment rise within him. As if nothing bad could happen when babies like this are born.

He never really liked babies but if all of them made you feel like this he couldn’t certainly see why people kept having them, he was very detached when Quiv was born. It had been when Loki had first reformed and nobody would look at him. When he felt like he didn’t belong in his brother’s world.

“Give her back, I don’t like how he’s looking at her.” Sif says disturbing his thought process, Loki’s eyes hit the floor and he feels shame wash over him. How had he been looking at the baby?

“Does she have a name yet?” Loki asks refusing to look at Sif, now eyes only on his brother. He is aware of how loud his voice sounds in the quite dimness of her bedchambers.

“Eydis.” Sif says simply, and Loki almost smiles. Her name means _good luck._

 

 


End file.
